lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:99.88.78.94
Template:Helpme: Did Lori Ann kill Jamie on purpose or accident? If Lori Ann killed Jamie accidently, then was Lori Ann sorry for Jamie's death? (99.88.78.94 01:04, October 16, 2010 (UTC)). :Please do not ask your question in several different places. This unneccesarily clogs up the wiki and will not result in you getting an answer faster. If someone knows, they will answer you.--31dot 11:41, October 18, 2010 (UTC)\ Template:Helpme: Is it okay for me to ask a question about a movie that I saw? In Swimfan (film), Ben & Madison ate in a restaurant. In the restaurant, Ben told Madison that he has a lover, Amy. When Ben said that his lover's Amy, Madison said, "I'm okay with it." Later, in the film, Madison says that she loves Ben. Why did Madison say that she loves Ben? Is it because Madison thought that Ben loved Madison too or is it because Madison fell in love with Ben at 1st sight? If Madison fell in love with Ben at 1st sight, then is that when Madison became jealous of Amy? ( 23:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC)). :Ideally conversation on this wiki should pertain to changing or improving the wiki. This is not a general question site. You can discuss what you wish on your talk page(this page) but, again, that's not the purpose of the wiki. I would also suggest registering an account, after which you would get a userpage where you can post things like your interests, as well as a user talk page where you wouldn't be just a number. :Also, there is no "Help Me" template here, so please do not type in the link to one.--31dot 02:15, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Warning This is your last warning. I've tried to be patient but you don't seem to be getting it. Please stop posting the same question with the same nonexistent template over and over on my page, and on other people's pages. You should understand that 1) this is not the highest-trafficked wiki in the world, so it takes time to get answers 2) we might not know the answer, and 3) this isn't a Law and Order discussion site, but an encyclopedia. If you post the same question again on my page or other's pages, I will consider it vandalism and address it accordingly.--31dot 00:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Log in If you are User:Jimmythedragon, remember to log in before editing.--31dot 18:01, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Block I have asked you not to load down the pages here with questions that are not relevant to this Wiki, especially after being given a response, but I don't seem to be getting through. As such, I have given you a brief block with the hope that it will motivate you to find a website that is able to give you the answers you want. This is not a discussion website- this is a website to collect and organize information about Law and Order. If you wish to contribute to it, please do so, but if you only wish to discuss the shows(or unrelated movies/shows) please find the appropriate place to do it. If, after the block has expired, you continue to load down the pages with questions that have nothing to do with adding to the encyclopedia, I will institute longer blocks.--31dot 22:37, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Unblock Request I'm sorry. Please unblock me. I won't do the same mistake again. I thought it was okay for me to put those questions on your talk page. ( 23:07, November 11, 2010 (UTC)). :Please understand- while the occasional general question is OK, they should not be posted everywhere, since that is not what this site is about. Also understand that we do not get a lot of traffic here so your questions might not get answered right away, if at all. That's one of the reasons why this isn't the best place for them. :I will drop the block since you seem to understand. Please keep this and the other things that I have said in mind, or I will reinstate it.--31dot 23:16, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :I have never even heard of that movie, let alone seen it, and I do not have time to seek it out and watch it to answer your question. :I will only say this once. I will not answer questions that have nothing to do with Law and Order, the subject of this wiki. Find another place to discuss them.--31dot 02:02, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Stop Do not post links to sites where Law and Order can be illegally viewed. Do not harass users here to answer your questions, which you really shouldn't be asking here anyway. This is the only warning I will give you. --31dot 02:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC) It is not illegal for you to ask questions, it is illegal to view Law and Order on unauthorized websites and by extension to post links to such websites. This is a copyright violation. I've said several times on this page why you should not ask questions here. I'm not going to repeat myself.--31dot 09:45, January 7, 2011 (UTC) You can do whatever you wish outside of this site- I am only concerned with this site.--31dot 18:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Message for 31dot Do you have an email address? I want to send my questions to your email. ( 19:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC)). :I do not wish to give out my email address. In any event, I have given you my answer to your questions several times. I am not sure if you don't understand for whatever reason or are deliberately engaging in harassing behavior, but it is going to stop. I have blocked you for a week, and I would encourage you to make use of an internet search engine and find a discussion website geared towards answering questions. If after the block is over you persist in harassing me or others about the same question over and over, the blocks will get longer.--31dot 20:07, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Final message on this subject :I am not sure what is hard to understand about what I have said. I'll say it one last time: I have asked you to not load down this site with questions or attempts to ask questions that have nothing to do with the mission of this website. I have asked you to not tell others where episodes can be illegally viewed, and you should also not use this website to enable outside communication to do so. I protect my email address carefully for various reasons and I do not hand it out to everyone who asks, including persons on the Internet whom I do not know face to face. I will say one last time that my time to view Law and Order is limited and I don't have time to seek out and view a specific episode for someone on the Internet that I do not know face to face. :If you still do not understand what I have said, I'm not sure what more I can do to make it easier. I would again strongly recommend that you find the proper website to discuss episodes, and stop harassing others to do so on this website. If necessary I will block you for longer periods of time. :I will ask you to post any response to this message on this page, so the discussion stays in one place.--31dot 10:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Episode summaries Are you writing the episode summaries you are posting yourself, or are you copying them from another website? Copying them is not permitted as 1) it is a copyright violation and 2) we prefer to have original, unique content here.--31dot 22:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :When I edit the plot summaries for episodes, I copy info from microsoft word. I also paste the info into the plot summary. For example: On microsoft word, I typed the plot summary for Law & Order SVU episode Baby Killer. I pasted the plot summary into the episode Baby Killer. According to what I did, was that okay? ( 21:16, January 23, 2011 (UTC)). As long as you are writing them yourself and not copying another website, you are doing fine.--31dot 01:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Comment First, if you need to make a post on a talk page, do so without all the unnecessary formatting which adds nothing to your post, simply write your post. Second, here is a link to Google and Yahoo. Use one of those sites to find a website that has as its mission discussing Law and Order and answering questions. Further attempts to harass others with things not relevant to this site will result in a block.--31dot 11:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I have blocked you along with your usernames for a month. I will no longer tolerate you harassing other users with things not having to do with the operation of this wiki. Use the vast resources of the internet to find a place to get your questions answered. Since I have asked you to do this numerous times and you have failed to comply I must assume that you are deliberately harassing others. As such, the next post you make which has nothing to do with the operation of this wiki will result in your being permanently blocked. --31dot 18:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Since you don't seem to be listening, I've blocked you for a year. Next block will be permanent.--31dot 11:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) gabi mcdonough job in work